This in invention relates to a simple and secure way for mounting a resonator into an air intake system for a vehicle, and in particular to a connection system utilizing a vacuum seal with a vibration isolator.
Vehicle engines are typically provided with an air intake system for providing clean air to the engine cylinders. A throttle valve controls the amount of air flow to the cylinder. Recently, so called electronic controls (ETC) systems have been developed wherein the throttle is controlled by an electronic control. The ETC systems are typically mounted into a housing which includes the fluid path, the throttle and an associated control. The ETC is placed between a supply of air, and the engine. There is typically a connection in the ETC body for connection to an air resonator assembly which supplies the clean air. The air resonator assembly is designed to limit noise traveling from the engine outwardly along the air flow line. Typically the air resonator is designed to provide a volume to deaden or eliminate noise from the engine. While the application specifically discloses an electronic throttle control, mechanically actuated throttle bodies will also benefit from this invention.
Typically, known air resonator systems have had a female hose which extends over a bore on the throttle body. A clamp is then tightened onto the hose, squeezing it onto the body. This connection is somewhat time consuming, and not always reliable. Hose connections do not always withstand the inherent vibration that is associated with an engine component.